The Other Hiwatari Boy
by TheOtakuPrincess
Summary: Two boys one prize: The crown of England. This is a story of a boy who survived the most glamorous and dangerous court in Europe by following the fire in his heart. AU. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I decided to write a story dedicated to my favorite anime character of all time: KAI! I also decided to give this story a little twist, so I took all the beyblade characters and through them into King Henry's Royal Court! So here it is! Enjoy!_

I could hear a roll drums; a slow and deadly beat. But I could see nothing but the glint of the axe in the morning sun. I had been at this court for more than year and had attended many events but none like this; none as nefarious as this one. I looked over to see the condemned man walking slowly away from the Tower and closer to the wooden platform. The executioner dressed all ready for work in his sleeveless shirt and black hood over his head.

It looked more like a masque than a real event; and I watched it as if it were a court entertainment. The king seated on his throne, looked distracted, as if he was running a speech of forgiveness in his head. The man pulled off his coat and climbed the stairs onto the platform, his stage. He walked with his head high as if he was a martyr and not a convicted man. He said his final words before he put his head on a block of wood that was in the center of the stage.

I was watching the king, waiting for his cue to step forward and offer the royal pardon. This man on the scaffold in the sunlight of the early morning, had been the king's partner in tennis, his rival on the jousting field, his friend at a hundred bouts of drinking and gambling they had been comrade since the court could remember. The king was teaching him a powerful public lesson and then he would forgive him and we could all go to breakfast.

I wondered what it must be like to put one's cheek to the smooth polished wood, to feel the gentle breeze caress the face, to hear the dreadful silence. I wondered if the convict found it strange to put his head down and wait for the king, to feel the executioner towering over him. The executioner raised his axe as I looked toward the king. He was leaving his intervention very late. There was a wave of a hand giving the executioner the signal to proceed. I glanced back at the king waiting for him to get to his feet. But still he sat his handsome face grim.

There was another roll of loud drums followed by silence. Then the thud of the axe once, twice, three times. My eyes went wide at the gush of scarlet blood. Slightly shaking, I turned around to avoid seeing more. The king slowly rose from his seat. I was wrong. The king was not going to give his royal pardon, he did not forget. He wanted him to die in front of the court to prove that there was only one king.

The court returned quietly to the king's castle in rows of two and threes. We rode by horseback, my grandfather riding beside me. I looked to him. This was the man, the man who spilled lies into the king's ear; the man who sent his own son to his death. In a rare moment of interest my grandfather glanced at me and said, "You're very pale Kai, are you feeling sick?"

"I didn't think my father would be executed," I said slowly, "I thought the king would forgive him."

My grandfather lips push into a dreadful smirk, "Then you are a fool," he said, "And a fool for saying so. Watch and learn Kai. There is no room for mistakes at court.

_A/N: Everyone who reviews gets a hug from Kai! No __**seriously**__ review, I need the feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my cheek against the smooth wood. The coolness of it felt good against my burning skin. The morning sun bore down on me and all I could here was silence. That dreadful, mournful; silence. Then the thud of an axe once, twice, three times…

I awoke with a start, my hand shaking. I pulled my sheets closer hoping to get a few moments more of sleep. The long night was dreadful and I was as a sick as a dog. It was only to be expected, not many could watch their fathers be executed and live to tell the tale. Truth be told, I never really knew my father. My mother passed from illness when I was a fellow of five and my father left me to my grandfather's care.

I walked up to my sliver plated looking glass and stared at my reflection. I noticed that I was pale and weary as I brushed aside my light blue hair. I smiled my empty courtier's smile and my crimson eyes smiled back. "I am the Hiwatari boy. I am a Russian prince and an English noble. I am the court's best fencer. I am the prince's best friend and the king's favorite. I am the only Hiwatari boy. No one can spoil this for me; No one."

Not too long after, I laced my shoes, grabbed my helmet and made my way to the king's castle dressed as a fencer. "No one can spoil this for me…"

I walked into the practice hall only to see His highness prince Tala, swinging his sword above his head. "How now my friend, you look like a ghost all dressed in white like that," Tala remark upon my entering.

"Do I? Well then prepare for a ghost of a battle; En Garde!" I announced as I grabbed my sabre and lunged at Tala. He disengaged my attack using his foil and we began to fence, lunging and flicking; parry and riposte. I finished him with a feint followed by a flunge.

"You've beaten me once again my friend," Tala remarked as I gave him a hand to help him stand.

"You are no easy foe either," I said, "You are a full-fledged wolf in battle."

He looked up at me with his crystal blues eyes. I could tell something was bothering it was probably my father.

"Kai my friend, about your father-"

"No need to worry. What past is past," I said cutting him off.

He shifted in his shoes, "I know but listen here, I sorry for what happened. No one expect it. Least of all I," he gazed at the floor. He was uncomfortable I thought to myself.

"It's my grandfather's doing," I said carefully, "He does what he sees fit," I shrugged.

He smiled sadly at me, "You truly are a thousand wonders, "

"How so?"

"That was the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had,"

I raised my eyebrow in question

"You're the only one who can make me uncomfortable," he said walking out the door.

Sometimes I wondered what the world would be like without all this strangeness, it would be dreadfully boring I realised.

The next day, I prepared myself for breakfast and headed down when I had a run – in with my so called grandfather. "Now listen here Kai," he said sternly, "I've summoned Hiro to court as well as his sister."

"But why?" I asked childishly.

"I have plans for them," He said simply. I stood there and watch my grandfather walk briskly into the spring breeze. Leaving me to my thoughts; leaving me to face the world alone, as he had done many times.

_Don't forget to review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's the third chapter! And It's over a thousand words! Thank you for all your reviews! Just a little explanation: 'Marie' is Actually Mariam, I just thought if I changed her name to Marie it would sound more French. _

It wasn't long until Hiro arrived. He was as intimidating as ever. I watched him walk in through the castle gates his head held high-just like my father. His servants were struggling to keep up with his pace and terrified by his demeanor. I could remember all the few times I met Hiro; and to be honest, I've never really liked him. There was always that old rivalry between us. It was always 'which one is the best Hiwatari boy'. But either way he was my brother and it is expected of me to respect him, support him and tolerate him.

"Enjoying the view," Tala asked me. He was sitting at a fine honey polished oak desk writing a letter to his sister.

"Not really," I sighed, "Something wicked this way comes,"

"I hear your brother will be attending court this year,"

"Always one for gossip aren't you, your grace?"

"Yes, but unlike the kitchen servants I can tell between the truth and the crack,"

I smiled at him. The prince was always entertaining. I looked back out the window to see my brother but he was nowhere in sight which meant he was already in the castle. Probably heading towards the prince's lounge hall where knights and dukes and all kinds of nobles would gather in groups and pairs to enjoy the luxury and leisure. I was sitting in the prince's rooms, just a few steps away from the lounge.

It was selfish and childish of me, but I wanted my brother to come in and see me very much at home in the prince's richly tapestried rooms, so fine and elegant. I wanted him to see me as I basked in my glory; in the luxury of my success. I took a seat beside the prince in a fine red wood cushioned chair.

"I have to say my friend; I never thought I'd see you as a show off before," Tala said nudging me.

Oh dear he caught me, "You know my motto: It must always be done with grace." I said brimming with confidence.

He gave a short chuckle, "He is in for a challenge if he thinks he can keep up with you."

I sighed, "Oh believe me, he can keep up, he may even surpass me," I said grimly. My greatest dread was that Hiro would long surpass me and I would end up being one of those fumbling servants trying to keep up with his pace.

My brother entered the room as eloquent as ever, bold like a warrior on the battle field. This would've made me hesitant, but I was gallant, I was graceful and the court must always remember that. I was the one and only Hiwatari boy, no one could change that.

I slowly rose form my seat and walked towards my brother and gave a short bow of acknowledgement. I stood there ready to greet him graciously but we locked eyes. Then in a sudden spur of joy, he stopped being a grand young man of eighteen and threw his arms around me.

"It's been so long my brother!" He said as he released me.

"Yes, yes it has," I said breathlessly.

"You're taller," He said, "A young man now, I'm pleased."

"And you are as overbearing as ever,"

"Come now that's not fair, I've only just arrived from a hard and long journey. Be nice."

"Very well," I said flashing a smirk, "This is my closest friend, his highness Prince Tala Tudor."

I could see the moment of surprise in his eyes and the realisation that I was way up high. Bingo.

"Your grace," Hiro said, showing off his fancy English bow.

I rolled my eyes.

"When will my sister be arriving?" Hiro asked.

"I think she will be here in a moment," I said.

To my brother's surprise the doors flung open and Marie dressed as if she were a French princess strode in. She gave one her stylish French curtsies.

"How now my sister, I see you fresh form the French court," Hiro asked.

"_Bien sur! _I am all but French now!" she said as she gave him a quick embrace.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you my sister," I said giving a gracefully short bow.

She then turned to me, "And who is this? Well now Kai, you are more gallant than I could ever imagine! _Bien sur_! You are my brother after all!"

I looked at my sister and signaled towards the prince with a flick of my eyes. Upon realization she dipped in her curtsy and flashed a mischievous smile. "Your grace,"

"How now my fair lady, you must be weary from travel," Tala said flashing one of his own handsome smiles, "What do you say for a cup of tea?"

"Oh I would be most delighted!" Marie said like a child who was given candy.

"Very good! I shall enjoy the company of a lady as fine as yourself," He said linking his arm with hers as they walked out.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh Tala you flirt!" I laughed to myself.

Hiro watched me in silence. I glanced his way with a raised eyebrow, "What now Hiro, no witty remarks yet? I'm surprised!" I said challenging him.

"Your tongue is as sharp as your sabre," he began, "I hope you've been practicing,"

"I'm as skilled as ever, do not doubt my abilities it will do you no good,"

"No, I should think not. But listen here, you have come a long way on your own, but if you ever wish to be remembered you will need my help,"

"Why so generous all of a sudden?"

"Because if you rise then we rise with you,"

"And when I make my name; when I rise higher, what will you do?"

"I shall make my own way. It shall be better than yours; it shall be better the Marie's. I shall be best of the best."

"So whimsical…" I hesitated before continuing, "Whims have consequences. Are you ready for that?"

"Time will tell, but you will need me, no one can do it alone,"

"And why should I turn to you for help? Who are you to me?"

"I am family, I am your brother, and I am half of you," he said with a triumphant smirk.

"You are nothing. Nothing but my half-brother," I said slowly, "You mean less to mean than my father. And if you don't control your ambitions you will one day end up like him," I turned around walked away, for if I stayed a moment longer I would've thrown a punch at my half-brother's face.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! This ones more of a filler but there will lots of action next chapter!_

In the evening my grandfather held a family meeting. It was held at his London palace inside the library where heavy rows of books and tall shelves kept the Hiwatari secrets in and intrusive ears out. I took my seat at the long table. Marie and Hiro sat on either side of me waiting for grandfather to begin.

I had no interest in listen to my grandfather's ramblings so I busied myself with looking out the window. I did not notice that two more had joined the meeting; my stepmother and Boris. The moment I saw Boris the terrible memories of the abbey-where I was raised, came rushing through my mind. I tore my gaze from the abbot and tried to push away the recollections.

"Mother it is good to see you again!" Marie said breathlessly.

"Ah yes my little girl I hope you and your bother are well,"

"We are in the best of health, thank you mother," Hiro said smiling.

My stepmother looked my way and I nodded in acknowledgement. My grandfather cleared his throat.

"I have summoned you all to tell you one thing: We are the Hiwatari family and we have one goal - To make our way to the throne, to be as powerful and glorious as we can and to be remembered. It has been bonded in your soul and written in your destiny."

No one dared to break the silence to interrupt my grandfather.

"All we have to do is follow the path, the path that leads onward and upward. There will be great rewards. But if you fail, there will be nothing for us at all. Remember it."

I felt the knot tighten in my stomach. My whole life I was taught two things: One: Family always comes first and two: We must bring honor to our family – whatever the cost.

Hiro and Marie quickly slipped into the routine of the English court. There was much to be done in the early spring days. Hiro and I would attend the king's council where we would discuss matters of the country. Things like politics and economics of England, along with trade and war. Marie meanwhile was selected by Princess Hilary herself, to be one of her ladies in waiting.

We were the closest of kin and yet almost strangers. I hadn't known them very well before, but now we were bonded by the same ambition, tied to the same duty- To serve our family. It is what brought us together. Now, at court, we became known as the three Hiwataris, the three delightful Hiwataris, and the king would often look around his private rooms and cry out for the three Hiwataris and someone would be sent running from one end of the castle to fetch us.

I went to find Hiro who was sitting with Marie, deep within the gardens. "The prince has gone hunting," I said as I joined them.

"Without you?" Hiro asked

I took a sip of juice, "Yes, I told him I was too tired to go because of all the constant excitement."

"Aw, but you should've gone, it was rude of you not to," Marie nagged me.

"I agree. Now he's alone left with nothing but your insult," Hiro said hammering the point as usual.

I shook my head in denial, "He was not alone; the king and the princess were with him. I didn't want to intrude on their family time. They looked so happy together," I said looking up at the blossoms on the trees the surrounded us.

"We'll get nowhere if you keep thinking like that," Hiro said disapprovingly.

"I don't understand why everything must be so manipulative with you," I asked, now frustrated.

"And I don't understand why you care about the prince so much. Your there to keep tabs on him to use him to your advantage-"

"Hiro that's vile!" Marie exclaimed.

"Vile but true," he said.

The court was abuzz. The king had order preparations for the night's event. In honor of his daughter Princess Hilary Tudor he ordered a fencing tournament. It was to be like no other tournament in all of Europe. Fencers were to battle in pairs. The tag team who survived would win a special prize from the Princess. Tala took the liberty of choosing the night's fencers and putting them into pairs.

"So the pairs will be as follows, Kai and I will be a team, Ray and Max are next and our last pair will be the two new gentlemen, Tyson and the other Hiwatari boy,"

I smiled at the scowl forming on Hiro's face. He was the other Hiwatari boy and Tala confirmed in front of everybody. Thank you Tala!

"Hiro," my half-brother whispered bitterly.

"What's that now, boy? I couldn't hear you," Tala said. I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Hiro, my name is Hiro,"

"Ah yes Hiro! Kai's brother, how could I forget? Silly me," Tala said smiling slyly.

There was a roar of laughter as everyone began to leave the room for the great hall. I then pulled Tala aside.

"Nicely done, but you didn't have to through all that trouble," I said whispering.

"Not a problem, my friend. I was really enjoying myself," he said waving good- bye.

"What was that?!" Hiro hissed at me.

"What was what?" I said faking innocence.

"You told him to say that didn't you?"

"I said nothing. The prince acts upon his own will. Everybody know that," I said watch him scowl at me. He was like a jungle cat ready to pounce, "To suggest otherwise is treason in itself!" I said in mock exasperation. Before he could say another word, I gracefully turned my head and walked out and headed for the great hall. Trying to and yet desperately failing to supress my little fits of laughter.

The fencers were in a little back room by the great hall preparing for battle. I sat in a corner by a window watching the trees dance in the evening breeze.

There was a loud thud and I turned to see Tyson, who accidently dropped his helmet. I then watched as Hiro picked it up and began to scold Tyson about being careful. Tyson then gave a nervous laugh followed by an Oops and I watched, completely surprised at the small smile forming on Hiro's face. He shook his head in disapproval but ruffled Tyson hair with a tiny laugh of his own.

I turned back to the window in thought. Tyson would always be more of a brother to Hiro than I. It was to be expected they did grow up with each other. My father and stepmother were always at court and so Hiro too young to join them, lived with his younger cousin Tyson and his grandfather. And while Marie lived with relatives in France, I was alone, at the Abbey, hidden from the world by the mountains of Russia.

I was snapped from my thoughts by Marie who was calling all the fencers into the great hall for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: How's it going? Here's the next chapter for all you lovely readers! Thank you to Darkmidnightmoon and Minij Akane for your wonderful reviews! _

The rules were simple, the more successful attacks toward the other teams the more points rewarded. Thus the game began. It was more of a dance, a play fight if you will, than a real battle. The three teams were lunging and parrying. It was like we were waving wand above our heads rather than sword fighting. My back was to Tala and without looking I could still see the smirk and his face. We were by far the most coordinated and skilled team and so we decided to play around a bit.

Then dead silence as the doors of the great hall burst open and an army of fencers with a leader in gold came rushing through and attacked us all. Tala shook his head, "My father and his silly games," he whispered.

I smiled this would be more fun than I thought.

Tala stepped forward, "Who goes there?"

"Who dares challenge the greatest fencer in England?" The king dressed in gold announced.

I jumped forward, "On behalf of my Prince and England I shall accept your challenge!"

"HOHOHO! Be prepared, En grade!" the king lunged at me and naturally I dodged.

We played around a bit until the king leaped forward like a savior and I let him slash me.

"I surrender! I surrender to your might! How is it that a stranger can defeat me in one blow?" I said dramatically.

"I am the best of the best, the king of fencing!"

"Yes, yes, but who art thou, oh brave warrior?"

"Prepare to be astounded," The King declared as he unmasked himself, "Be hold! Your king is before you!"

Everyone gave a fake gasp.

"Oh my king, I had no idea it was you!" I said in mock exasperation, "After all this time you are as valiant as ever! I bow down to your greatness!"

The king beamed and began to laugh merrily. I looked towards Hiro as I rose from the floor. He was watching me with a long calculating look, the Hiwatari look that says: 'How can I take advantage of this situation?'

"Come now father, let us go to dinner," Tala said shaking his head at his father's antics.

"But of course! Come Kai will you join an old king to dinner?"

The king had caught me off guard. What was I to say?

"Your highness, my brother would be most honored to join you," Hiro's voice came from behind me, "No answer would fit such a request!"

The king smiled, "Wonderful! To the dining hall! Come son, bring the court with you."

"You're such a fool; you can't even string two words together," Hiro hissed in my ear as everyone left.

I was in the king's favour, nothing could ruin this moment.

Riding had always given me such a rush. As I rode alone through the fields and up the hills I could feel every bone in my body relaxing.

"My, my Kai what's got you in such a hurry?" Marie asked as she and Hiro finally caught up with me.

"Nothing." I said closing my eyes and taking in the fresh air. My grandfather was quite pleased with the king's recent fondness for me.

"Huzzah!" someone shouted from behind us, "The Three Hiwatari's!" The king said riding up the hill on his chestnut stallion.

"Don't mess this up," Hiro hissed through a forced smile as the king made his way towards us.

I rolled my eyes and sank into a bow.

"You Hiwataris ride with such passion!" The king said. It was a general statement but he was looking at me.

"As do you, your highness," I said quickly.

"That's a nice little horse you've got there, but it's a little too short in the back I think," The king smiled, "I shall give you a new horse."

"His Majesty is very kind," I said trying to phrase my words correctly, "She's a borrowed horse I would be glad to have one of my own thank you."

"Come then Hiwataris let us go to the stables!" the king said, "Come Kai ride beside me, I should like your company!"

I looked to the king; a little confused, "But whatever for?"

The king laughed, "There you see? I've been feeling under the weather for a while and your company perks me right up!"

"What has made his highness feel so low?"

"A king's burden is always more than his riches," the king sighed looking me straight in the eye, "And what has you concerned?"

I quickly looked away from the king.

"I should think that my brother's concern is only for your wellbeing your highness," Hiro said saving me once again.

"_Bien sur!_ Ride on men! You should be ashamed that such a fine lady is a faster rider then all of you!" Marie said racing past us, the king followed suite and soon caught up with Marie's pace. That left Hiro and I alone. Before I could ride past him, Hiro grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to his side.

"You have to keep running," he said. I raised an eyebrow at his strange statement.

"You have to let him on, edge him forward and then he will say what he rather not say. He trusts your innocence, that's why he talks to you. You have to make him tell you what's going on in his head, that way we can plan our strategies accordingly,"

"Strategies? You say that as if we are planning to kill him,"

"No, but we must make our way upwards and onwards as grandfather said and this is exactly what the family needs! The closer we are to the king the higher we go! That's why you must keep running, but remember don't run to fast he needs to catch you!" Hiro said riding ahead of me.

I grasped the reins tighter and slowly closed my eyes. _What did I ever get myself into?_

_A/N: Don't forget to review! Oh and do you think that Kai is a little too OOC? _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: What this? Another chapter? I'm on a roll! Enjoy! _

"I can't believe this!" Tala said as he pulled on a familiar red sweatband around his wrist.

"Neither can I my friend," I said leaning against a stone wall.

The king's annual charity tennis tournament was being held today. His highness had asked me to be his partner . It was a huge honor but somehow I felt that something would go wrong today, personally I didn't want to be caught in another one of the king's crazy ploys. I tried to refuse, using the excuse that I promised Hiro I would be his partner and without me Hiro would not be able to play. The king suggested that Tala should be Hiro's partner instead of me and to my utter displeasure (and Hiro's triumph upon seeing my distressed expression) Hiro had agreed that Tala would make a most wonderful partner.

"I would've wanted anyone but him! The way he looks at everyone as if we are all his pawns for his ploys!" the prince said in exasperation, "No offence to you though!" he quickly added.

I smiled, "Well it looks like we are both done for; between the king and Hiro who knows what will happen today."

"Well, nothing can withstand the power of my lucky sweatband," Tala said tapping his wrist.

"Oh yes, we will be saved from Hiro's evil plans to take over the world by a sweaty red band! What has the world come to?"

"Hey!" the prince said laughing as we made our way to the tennis court.

Half way through the tournament Tala threw in the towel, "How do you share a room with this guy?"

"It's a skill only few possess," I said in a misty sort of voice, "Besides aren't you the one that hit him?"

"That was an accident!"

"Sure it was…"

Earlier in the game Tala was completely annoyed with Hiro. In one swift movement he had smacked Hiro's head instead of the ball, acting as though it was an accident.

"Now if you don't mind I'm leaving," he said pouting like a child.

"You can't just leave."

"Oh my, I'm feeling a little light headed," Tala began loudly so everyone could hear him, "You wouldn't mind father if I left to rest for a while I- ohhhhhhh dear I can barely stand!"

The king gave a nod and two knights came and escorted the prince to the castle.

I rolled my eyes, "Like father like son."

Without a partner Hiro was at and unfair disadvantage. I decided to step aside and let Hiro and the King play a one on one battle to determine the winner of the tournament. My eyes followed the game moving back and forth with the ball.

The king leaped to smash it past Hiro and take the point but then he fell and crashed down on the court and let out a terrible cry. All the ladies of the court screamed, Marie was on her feet at once, and I jumped the net to be first at the king's side. Marie's face was white, "Get a physician!" she yelled. A page went flying up to the castle. Hiro and I, one at each side of the king carried him into the castle, as Marie hurried to the doors and tore them open. The king was red–faced and cursing with pain. He reached for my hand and clung to it, "Kai get rid of all these people at once!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, let go of the king and turned around, "BE GONE," I shouted before slamming the front doors.

I looked up towards the grand stairwell and saw Tala running downwards at breakneck speed. "F-Father what ever happened?" he asked breathlessly.

"Never mind that now my friend," I said softly, "Attend to the people." Tala nodded at went to sort out the mess of people. I picked up the king again and we headed for his chamber. I saw the quick embarrassed look the king shot towards Hiro and realised that the pain he was suffering was less than injury to his pride at the thought of having such a miserable and pathetic loss against Hiro. We rested the king on his bed and Marie came rushing in with a medical box with bandages and crèmes. "Where is the pain," she asked urgently.

"My foot," he said choking on his words, "I'm such a fool. I came down on the side of it. I think it's broken."

"Your foot?" the relief made me almost laugh out loud, "Oh my king, I thought you were dead!"

Hiro looked at me disapprovingly.

The king looked up and I could see his grin through his scowl, "Dead of tennis? I have given up on fencing to keep myself safe and you think that I might be dead of tennis?"

I was breathless with relief, "Dead of tennis! No! But I thought perhaps …it was so sudden, and you went down so fast …"

"And at the hand of your brother!" he finished and the suddenly the four of us were howling with laughter and the king torn between the intense pain of his broken foot and the ludicrous thought that the Hiwataris had attempted to assassinate him with tennis.

It was a ripping pain like no other; he grabbed my hand in one quick motion and crushed it within his own. Every now and then I would wince in pain as he would tighten his grip.

I stopped in my tracks pulling my hand free, "Enough! Whatever do you want?"

"Not here! Walls have ears Kai!" He said pulling me by my arm this time. We came to the end of the long corridor a single small door was tucked away to the side completely out of the way. Taking in my surroundings I realised that I had never been in this part of the castle.

He pushed me roughly inside the little room. As quickly as I opened my mouth to speak he hushed me.

"I have something very important to say," he began looking straight into my crimson eyes, "You mustn't interrupt me, do you understand?"

I slowly closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing for the worse, "I understand."

_A/N:Yea, I'm feeling a little evil today! I wonder who 'he' was? Post your guess as a review! _


End file.
